Love
by HeyItsMJ
Summary: Kataang drabbles and one-shots using all 100 themes from the Kataang100 challenge. Ages of characters vary. Some suggestive, some fluffy, some happy, some angsty, all romantic.
1. 1 through 10

**Unbelievably, I decided to test the Kataang100 challenge. Once I finish all the themes, the layout will hold ten themes each for easier reading. Here are themes 1 through 10 right here.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

001. Color

In the gray shadows of the early dawn, he could barely see anything. His own hands looked dark and fuzzy with the absence of sunlight.

But somehow in the haze of black and gray, he could still make out her piercingly blue eyes.

* * *

002. Wind

She could feel him coming long before the shadow was spotted in the sky.

* * *

003. Change

Right away, the first thing Katara noticed was that Aang had grown. Now, he towered over her with suddenly broader shoulders, longer legs, and a skinny form that had turned to sinewy muscle. Even his voice was older-sounding.

"Really? I don't think I've changed that much. It's only been a year," he said when she pointed these things out. "And you haven't changed at all," his new, deeper voice was somehow a hundred times more charming then she remembered, "besides somehow becoming even _more_ beautiful."

Katara decided she liked this new Aang.

* * *

004. Chance

Really, she felt stupid and ignorant that, not only had she missed that he'd fallen in love with her, she had been too sidetracked and unfocused to realize she felt the same.

And then in all the confusion, she had managed to completely and perfectly screw everything up.

Now, finally, she'd have a chance to untangle the enormous mess and set things _right._

Always the forgiving person, he was more than willing to give it to her.

* * *

005. Someday

"Will you take us, Dad? To see all the places you and Mom went in the year after you woke up? All the places they talk about in the stories?"

Aang smiled at his son.

"Someday."

* * *

006. Walk

Toph knew their footsteps almost as well as her own. Katara had a powerful, steady stride, graceful and centered. Aang barely touched the ground, feet sliding quickly and effortlessly.

But now she could feel Katara trying to put the least amount of weight possible on her toes, and Aang was clearly using airbending to his advantage, for she could barely "see" him at all. And Toph knew what was up when they did this.

_Going on_ another_ "walk",_ she groaned inwardly as she felt both pairs of light feet quietly scatter farther away. _Jeez, you think they could last _one _day without sneaking off. They're lucky Sokka's not a blind earthbender, too…_

* * *

007. Fly

She was scared. No. Absolutely terrified. They were, after all, several thousand feet in the air, and the only thing between the two of them and certain death was a contraption of metal, wood, and silk.

She clenched her fists tighter around his shoulders as the body beneath her shook with laughter.

"You can open your eyes now. You know I'm not going to let you fall."

* * *

008. Believe

"You can save the world," she told him. He looked at her with a mixture of doubt and wonder.

"Do you really believe that?"

She took his hand.

"With all my heart."

* * *

009. Sorrow

"None of that," he declared upon seeing the misery in her eyes, and began tickling her until she squealed with joy.

* * *

010. Comfort

At the sound of the thunder, Katara clutched the blankets tighter, as behind her eyelids the worst nightmare she'd ever had played out.

_Azula, with a wicked grin, met her with stony gold eyes, and a motion of her wrist flung the crackling bolt in her direction. _

_She could see almost in slowed time Zuko running in front, taking the bolt himself. _

_But then it wasn't Zuko, it was Aang, in mid-air in the green crystal caves below Ba Sing Se. _

_It was Aang, taking the bolt for her, and then falling. _

_He was falling! _

_She needed to catch him. _

_She needed to _move.

_But then again Azula saw her, sought her out, and then the blue light was burning through the air around her, sizzling in her veins, frying the water and burning her skin and hair. _

_Azula laughed and it sounded like the shock of the lightning. _

_Her body was writhing, and Aang was falling…_

The hand shaking her shoulder slowly pulled her out of the fog of sleep. She twisted, knotting the sheets even further, before wrenching her eyes open.

"Katara." Another hand joined the one on her shoulder, and she felt herself being pulled upright. "Katara." The hands moved, one pressing against her back, the other stroking through her hair. She realized she was crying, in fact, she was shaking and sobbing. This reminded her of the dream, and she huddled against the man holding her, trying to make the shivers stop.

Aang pulled her closer, whispering in her ear that it was only a dream, she was alright, he was here.

He was here.

She buried her head into his chest when the thunder cracked again, pressing her closed eyelids on his shoulder so she would not see the following flash.

He knew she hated lightning. She had good reason.


	2. 11 through 20

**Many of my fics were inspired not only by the themes, but by some fantastic fan art. For example, 11 comes from "Defying Gravity" by Acaciathorn on DA ****and 20 is from a pic by QueenOfTheCute on acrazyidea LJ community (sorry, links aren't working, agh).**

* * *

011. You and Me

Even though Aang was holding the scroll in his hand, it didn't feel real. Was that really how he looked? So…Avatar-ish? And did Katara really fit that perfectly into his side, the Air Nomad clothes she was wearing making them a matched set?

Aang turned to the woman looking over his shoulder. "We—we look—is that _really_ us, or did the artist take some liberties?"

A slow smile spread over Katara's face. "Yep. That's you and me."

* * *

012. Dream

Katara wished she'd prodded Aang more about his dream. Living underwater how? Like, he was a fish? Or he could breathe underwater? None of those scenarios would give him that look on his face, though. He had just closed his eyes, and kind of smiled, and for a moment she thought he was going to…

She shook her head, trying to clear the blush rising to her face. Whatever weird daydreams Aang was having lately, nothing could compare to the one she kept having more and more often in her sleep.

* * *

013. Cry

After she insisted she was crying because she was _happy_, and he finally believed her, he made a vow that that was the only reason she'd ever cry again.

* * *

014. Clouds

Sometimes, he would forget he was watching her and not the sky, and earn a hard punch from Toph and loud complaints from Sokka when they accidentally veered off into a rain cloud.

* * *

015. Rain

"I feel like a drowned roachrat. Probably look like one, too."

His besotted smile was the sun that could part the menacing black clouds.

"No, you definitely look like a girl. An amazingly pretty girl who just happens to be soaking wet."

In moments, he too was soaking wet, but neither of them cared about a little rain anymore.

* * *

016. Parents

"Now, I know you two are…_together_, and all, but we are the final law."

"No kissing, touching, hugging, or mushy comments in public."

"No kissing, touching, hugging, or mushy comments _not _in public."

"And don't stare at each other either. Or try to stare when we're not looking."

"We'll _always_ be looking. We'll _know_ if you break any rules."

Katara waved off Sokka and Toph with one hand. "Sure, Mom and Dad_,_" she replied dryly, before following all the rules and sitting in Aang's lap.

* * *

017. Secrets

The first time he'd told her, he had whispered it, a precious secret meant only for her.

The smile she gave him, however, told him that she had known this secret for a while.

* * *

018. Silence

Sometimes Aang wondered why people even needed words. Katara could read his every thought and tell him so without moving her lips at all.

* * *

019. Fall

Even though she had never left her home until she was fourteen, Katara found that the South Pole bored her. She began yearning for grass and trees and flowers and things that _weren't_ covered in ice. She longed for seasons that weren't divided only by either the constant light or the complete absence of it.

So when Aang returned after his trip to the Earth Kingdom, he brought her the season she missed most, in the form of dozens of pressed leaves.

Upon receiving the gift, she immediately pressed her lips to his.

* * *

020. Winter

He laughed and pushed away the bundle of fur.

"Katara, really, I don't need it. I was raised on top of a mountain; snow and ice is nothing to high altitude. I'm not cold. I don't need a coat."

She frowned in that concerned, motherly look. "Aang, it's the South Pole. _Winter_ in the South Pole. Put this on or you'll freeze."

He sighed. "Kataraaaaaa…"

"Aaaaaaang…" She leaned into him, hands stroking down his shoulders and nose just lightly on his. She went all out, making her eyes wide and pouting her lips just slightly. "Pleeeeeease put on the coat. For me."

He caved immediately.


	3. 21 through 30

**I've got reviews already! Awesomeness!**

**In this set, I noticed I like to revisit past episodes a lot. And I really love Toph and Sokka's points of view on Kataang. You know those two would act annoyed that they're all lovey-dovey in public, but secretly love them for it.**

* * *

021. Tea

Iroh watched the small girl carefully as she perked her ears in the direction of the balcony. A wide grin slowly spread over her face. Iroh silently sat in the chair beside her.

"Well, did they?" he whispered quietly, not wanting the others to overhear.

"Yep," Toph quipped happily. "And Sugar Queen started it herself, unbelievably. About time, too. Every time he pretty much looked at her she went all hot and blushy. The train ride was hilarious; Aang probably thought she had a high fever."

"To the new pair then." Iroh smiled and gently clinked his teacup against Toph's. "The Avatar Aang and Master Katara."

"To the Blushing Couple," Toph agreed, returning the toast.

* * *

022. Wise

"Dear, what is the _real_ reason you've come?"

Katara looked at her feet, trying to hide her embarrassment. "We were nearby, and, well, I—I, um—"

Aunt Wu silently begged her to spit it out already.

Katara sighed in defeat, eyes firmly planted on the ground.

"Aunt Wu, is he really…is he really going to ask me to marry him? Not that I wouldn't want—"

The old woman began to laugh, holding the side of the wall for support. The look on Katara's face turned from embarrassment to confusion, and slight disappointment. Aunt Wu saw this and straightened up, holding her shoulders reassuringly.

"The Avatar would be a fool not to." She smiled and winked. "And the fates tell me you won't be waiting too long."

Katara blushed and gave way to a smile, reaching one hand to absently scratch the back of her bare neck.

* * *

023. Flowers

Aang found that whenever she wore them in her hair, they left their scent in the dark locks. Well, at least that was his excuse whenever Katara asked him why he leaning over her head and smiling dreamily.

* * *

024. Paper

Forgetting the paper walls, she starting singing the first thing that came to her head. Of course, she didn't know all the lyrics, so in between choruses she made things up. And when she couldn't think of anything, she just hummed.

"Two lovers, mm mmm mm mmm, a war divides their people…"

The responding "Secret tunnel, secret tunnel…" from the next room brought up the fact about the walls, along with the realization (and resulting humiliation) that she was completely off-key.

In fact, the walls were so thin, Aang must've _heard_ her blush, as she could tell by his responding laugh.

It sounded musical.

* * *

025. For Keeps

"So…" Chief Hakoda said slowly. "I hear you are serious with my daughter."

Aang swallowed. "Y-Yes, sir."

"I must ask you of your intentions. How far you want to take things." His eyes narrowed at the young man. "I hope you're not intending to…lead her on."

Aang's eyes widened. "No! No, of course not, sir, I—I—" He lowered his voice. "I fully intend to keep her."

To his shock, Hakoda laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's good, then." He gave him a warm smile. "I fully intend to let you."

* * *

026. Fight

As the shouts from the house rose in volume, Toph turned to Sokka.

"What's your bet?"

"Huh?"

"Your bet." This time she jerked her head in the direction of the source of the yelling for an explanation. "Who you think will break down first."

Sokka leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Toph, nothing makes me happier than putting money at risk, but this is one bet I've lost too many times." He rolled his eyes. "Aang may be a pushover, but Katara ends up cracking and starting the lip-lock every time."

The shouting suddenly stopped altogether and Toph pulled her feet off the ground with a grunt. "Got that right."

* * *

027. Sun

She found his body next to hers warmed her more than any light of day ever could.

* * *

028. Gone

He wasn't there, and therefore she wasn't, fully, either.

* * *

029. Wish

"Look!" she pointed to the dark sky above them, just as a single streak of light zoomed through. "Make a wish," she said smiling.

Aang hugged her closer. "Why? You are everything I could ever want."

* * *

030. Moon

Far below, she saw the boy, weak and tired. The current reincarnation of the Avatar Spirit, very close to drowning yet again.

_But you can't give up. _He must not give up. The world needs him.

And she needs him more.

Yue fuels the Avatar with power under her full beams, giving him the strength to go on. And when she is sure he will be safe, she goes to guide his family back to him.

In her life, Yue was forced to give up and leave everything she loved, just as the young Avatar. But by all the power of the Spirit World, she would go and die again if his love had to suffer as hers did. As long as Yue ruled the night, Aang would always be brought back to Katara.


	4. 31 through 40

**As usual, my thoughts on the set:**

**We has a few mentions of smut in this ten. Hehehe…**

**38. Admit it. You love jealous Katara.**

**39. Two couples in one fic! Bonus!**

**40. So, _so_ cheesy. But I love it. So, _so_ much :)**

* * *

031. Something Better

"You shouldn't want me," she said sadly. "There are better, prettier girls, with royal bloodlines and charm and good reputations and a place with society. You shouldn't—"

He sealed his mouth to hers, cutting her words off against the press of his lips.

"No," he said firmly. "There is no one, no one better. I love _you._" The kisses took away her every doubt.

* * *

032. Follow

Aang laughed, watching his children trail after their mother like baby turtleducks in a line.

* * *

033. Leader

Katara laughed, watching her children follow suit after their cartwheeling father.

* * *

034. Soon

She had very few thoughts in her head right now, besides: _Everything's perfect now; everything's beautiful; I love him._

And also a small, devious quirk in the back of her head.

_He is a_ really _good kisser. Why didn't I do this sooner?!_

Aang's thoughts were similar: _Everything's perfect now; she's so beautiful; I love her._

And in the back of his head,

She_ started it this time. And not a moment too soon._

* * *

035. Bed

If her hands were not firmly anchored in the sheets, Katara was sure she would have floated to the ceiling, this felt _so…_

* * *

036. Tomorrow

"Aang?" He sat up, blinking to try and clear the haze from his eyes. Was it morning already? Couldn't be, the sky outside his window was still black.

"Aang?" He turned in the direction of the voice, towards the doorway. Katara was standing there, in her robe. He could make out a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"We're, um, we're getting married. Tomorrow."

He smiled. He knew that. "I know that." She still wore that expression, though. "What's wrong? Are you nervous?" He didn't want to give voice to the other thought.

"No, no, just…" She gave a sheepish smile and made her way to the bed. "I'm just too excited to sleep."

He smiled in relief and she sat down, leaning on him. He yawned, stretching one arm over her shoulders. "So how can I help you?"

She closed her eyes, snuggling into him. "Just hold me and I'll drift off. That way tomorrow will come faster."

* * *

037. Apologize

"I'm sorry, but you really need to stand up for yourself more," she said, idly tracing the tattoos up his arm. "You always admit I'm right even when I'm not. And then I feel good because you apologize first, and we always end up _here_ somehow." She smiled, gesturing to the pillow under her head.

He raised one eyebrow. "So…_you're_ apologizing for accepting _my_ apologies because you always figure out later that _you_ should apologize first and make _me_ feel better so _I_ can apologize later when we end up…_here_?"

She began kissing along his jaw. "Maybe."

* * *

038. Jealousy

After the giggling group of girls had finally brought her past boiling point, Chief Hakoda's daughter marched over to the Avatar and gave them and the entire ballroom a clear sign that he was _not_ single.

* * *

039. Crush

"Unbelievable," Zuko said in amazement. Mai followed his line of vision to the dance floor, where among the couples, she picked out Aang and Katara, swaying to the slow rhythm. Katara's head was on his shoulder, looking smitten as Aang laughed at something she said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I mean, the kid not only saved the world and mastered four elements at twelve years old, he got his childhood crush to fall for him. Sokka told me," Zuko turned to Mai, "that when he visited the South Pole three months ago, the first time he'd been able to after being away all year, Katara was completely out of it. He said," Zuko laughed, remembering the conversation, "that as soon as Aang stepped off Appa, she flung her arms around his neck and gave him the most intense kiss Sokka'd ever seen. And for the entire month he was in the South Pole, she was totally ditzy and couldn't focus on anything."

Mai again glanced at the couple and chuckled. "That's not hard to believe. Aang makes every girl from ages eleven to eighteen ditzy around him. And mostly everyone else he meets."

"Still," Zuko protested, "It's nearly impossible to end up with your childhood crush. And Katara's even two years older and seventeen now."

Mai smiled and fingered the small golden hairpiece in her topknot. "Really, Zuko, what does age matter? Snagging your childhood crush isn't _that_ hard."

* * *

040. Dirty Dancing

"Y'know, this reminds me of the time we had to hide in the Fire Nation."

The completely random comment drew a perplexed look from Katara. Nothing about where they stood on the side of a small, rain-soaked road in the Earth Kingdom said "Fire Nation memory" to her.

"How?" she asked frankly. Aang smiled and pointed to her dress, and then to himself. They were identically splattered with mud, the result of a speeding cart and Katara tripping over Aang in the rush to get out of the way. Of course, he had tried to catch her, but somehow momentum pulled through and toppled them both into a puddle.

Several puddles.

"Remember? The time you and Toph got into a mud fight when we tried two-way bending practice. And then Sokka bought that messenger hawk…what did he name it?"

Now, she vaguely remembered the mud battle; the phrase _"I'll give you a mud pie!" _echoing in her head. Katara laughed.

"I forgot about that! And the bird's name was Hawky, wasn't it?"

Now more scenes were working their way through the dregs of her memory: plucking red clothes off a laundry line; Aang with hair and a headband; becoming the Painted Lady; Sokka and his "space sword"; Toph trying to get Aang to let her use acupuncture to cure bad dreams.

She smiled at Aang. "It _was_ kind of fun, the Fire Nation. Remember when you went to school?"

He laughed in turn. "And got kicked out my third day? I remember that," he countered.

It was a game now. "And the secret dance party? I liked the secret dance party." She smiled shyly.

"I liked the secret dance party, too." His hand found its way into hers as they began their way down the road, trying to avoid more mud pits. "You were a good dance partner."

She blushed slightly at this. "I haven't danced in while…"

Surprising her, Aang stopped walking and held out his hand in a familiar gesture, grinning. Katara raised an eyebrow. He wanted to dance, right here? Right now?

In answer to her unspoken question, his grin widened. "You need to practice," he goaded, and she took his hand.

She couldn't help but feel slightly ridiculous. They were waltzing across a dirt road, covered in dirt _from_ the road. But as she tried to fight the blush working its way up her face, another phrase came into mind.

"_Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now."_

Completely forgetting her wet shoes and mud-caked hair, Katara laughed as Aang spun her expertly down the lane.


	5. 41 through 50

**Halfway there already! w00t! **

**Here we have a few insights into what I call "missing moments" from key episodes, along with two of my absolute favorite drabbles of the whole 100 (hint: the numbers are consecutive, and they are good examples of what I like to write and **_**how**_** I write).**

**Guess one or both and win…well, I don't know, but comment and if you guess correctly we can work something out ;)**

* * *

041. Pain

She was sure if he was awake during this, he would be yelling and crying out. Even in this comatose state, his body shook as she moved the water over the burns, trying to mend the seared flesh in the center of his back.

The thought that she was causing this ached in her stomach, and as she worked the water she whispered over and over to him, _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Aang, I'm so sorry."_

But he still writhed and she knew he couldn't hear, so her pain grew worse.

* * *

042. Road

He kept the star to his right, like he had been taught. _Star on the right, horizon ahead, and the South Pole will hit you like a monsoon wind_ was what Gyatso had said, the time they'd visited over one hundred years ago. He had repeated the same mantra the night he ran away, and now it served as a road straight to the home he'd been away from for so long.

And at the road's end, Katara embraced him a lot harder than a monsoon wind.

* * *

043. How High

Toph rolled her milky green eyes. "_Pfft,_ c'mon Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen has you wrapped around her finger."

"She does not. I can think for myself, thanks," Aang replied indignantly.

Sokka snorted. "Aang, when my sister says, 'Jump.' you ask how high."

Aang crossed his arms. "Sokka, last week Suki dragged _you _to that party, and _you_ even paid for her new shoes."

"Not the same. I complained the whole time, so I kept my manliness. Besides," he added, "she threatened me, and that girl owns more weapons than I do."

Toph waved one hand to cut him off. "Sokka's women problems are beside the point. But _you_ are the Avatar. _You_ should be the one in charge."

Aang sighed, knowing arguing wouldn't get far with these two. "Fine. You want proof, then? KATARA!"

She came rushing into the room at once. "What? What's wrong? Did—_mfph!_"

Toph's face went from shock to amusement. Sokka's face went from shock to rage. Finally, Aang broke the kiss and whispered sweetly, but audibly, in Katara's ear.

"Would you mind jumping?"

"Huh? Oh—" She hopped a little, with a dreamy expression on her face. Smirking over her shoulder, Aang pulled Katara into another long kiss while behind them, money changed hands.

* * *

044. Beauty

Aang had traveled the world many times over, and yet he found nothing he had ever seen could compare to her.

* * *

045. Admit

"You're such a dork," she said, bumping her shoulder against his. He smirked in return.

"Then that makes you the girl who fell for a dork."

She surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. "True."

* * *

046. Lost

He nervously glanced at her, not wanting to say anything. In this mood, any remark would unleash her snapping tongue.

Finally, she responded to his silence with a resigned sigh and gave a sheepish smile, holding out the reins. He smiled in return and placed his hands over hers, turning Appa in the right (and opposite) direction.

* * *

047. Forgiveness

Katara felt at full power, a fire of hate burning inside her, coaxing her on as she fueled this power into the water that would kill the man before her. But she began hearing voices in her head.

Aang's.

_Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him._

She answered back.

"It's impossible." Ice shards followed the strike of her hands, aimed at the old man's heart.

_It's okay, because_ I _forgive you._

The ice melted.

* * *

048. Let Go

I love her.

I love her with all there is of my being, my heart, my soul.

I could die. Or I could make him die.

We could all die.

So I give her up.

Because I need this, this power, in order to save her.

I love her.

I love her because through all of this, she's stayed with me, supported me, strengthened me.

Even…if she doesn't love me back. The way I do.

She is my strength.

Loving her gives me strength, power.

I release it, welcoming the power it gives. The love I gave out comes back, granting me the power.

I love her, and it sets me free. It is above all earthly attachments, and it connects me to the earth, for I am the bridge.

I love her, and that is letting her go.

And I am enlightened.

The chakra opens, and clenching my fists, I come out of the Avatar State, making my choice.

If I am to end this war, I will not do so with the act that started it in the first place. Peace is the opposite of war. Life opposite death. There will be no more of the latter.

No more hate. Love conquers all.

* * *

049. Natural

She gazed in wonder at the small bird feeding right of his hand. When it flew off, she turned her gaze on him.

"How do you _do_ that? Animals flock to you like a watering hole."

"I don't know," he shrugged, and laughed as Momo zoomed around his head. "I like animals, so I guess they like me."

"Well I like animals too, but no birds eat out of my hand." She'd meant to sound sarcastic, but it came out kind of sad.

Aang gave her a searching look. "Come here then."

Moments later, she was sitting with her back to Aang's chest, his palm cupped under hers. She grew increasing aware of how tightly she was pressed against him as the minutes went on. His quiet breaths were nearly in her ear, and it felt warm and soft and ticklish.

Suddenly, another bird swooped down and landed in her hand. Aang's breathing changed and she could feel he was smiling. She tried to keep as still as possible, and soon two more birds followed.

A fox-rabbit crept out of the bushes and plopped down right next to her leg. A bee buzzed over the flower in her hair. Momo, not wanting to miss any fun, perched on her shoulder, chewing on a nut.

Aang laughed and tightened his free arm around her waist, and Katara felt one with nature.

* * *

050. Stay

He was always moving, always traveling, always going places and never staying long in any of them. So she took it as her job to place both hands on his shoulders and convince him to slow down and relax.

_Stay with me._ He would smile and nod, and then place his hands on her shoulders and ask the same thing. She replied likewise.


	6. 51 through 60

**In this set we have a massive amount of Sokka. Oh, how I love him and his oblivious-ness. And 57 is another one of my all-time favs because it features the full Gaang being themselves, i.e. teens goofing around :P**

**And as for the semi-contest mentioned yesterday, I award the mystery-prize to…**

**timisnotmyname _and_**** my trancey inspiration!**

**The fics in question were 47 and 48; wow, you guys were right on the money! Although if someone had said 45 and 46 that would have been close enough (I love those two as well).**

**I'll be private messaging you guys on your prize. You'll most likely get an Avatar fic commission by me, with you choosing plot, theme, characters, etc, whatever you want really. And thanks for guessing!**

* * *

051. Lonely

Katara stood alone on her balcony, looking despondently at the sky and wishing with all her heart she was anywhere but the South Pole.

In the North Pole, Aang was thinking the opposite.

* * *

052. Time

When he finally took time to look something besides her, Aang noticed the sun had gone down.

"Where does the time go?" She laughed, and kissed him again.

* * *

053. Protect

Aang and Katara watched as their youngest son carefully cleared the area of small sticks and stones, the middle boy blasted all visible scorpion-bees away, and only when he deemed their work satisfactory did their oldest son carefully set his baby sister on the stone ground to play with her doll and the lemurs while the three of them practiced Air Scooters nearby.

Aang laughed at the scene and hugged Katara with one arm.

"They are somehow a more overprotective, three-fold version of Sokka, if that's possible." The middle boy paused in his bending to cheer and tickle the little girl when he saw she sneezed and caused the fountain to spurt. "Only with more appreciation for waterbending."

* * *

054. Between

"So you guys 'let love lead the way'? How?"

Aang immediately looked off to one side, determined not to see Sokka's nor Katara's reaction. And also to hide his growingly red face. Katara immediately looked at her feet, twirling the end of her braid and not wanting to meet her brother's eyes.

"We—uh—we, er, well thetorchburntoutandthesecrystalslitupandwefollowedthemout," she managed to choke out in one breath.

Sokka examined the two. Why did they look so…guilty? And blushing? They certainly hadn't had to endure worse than he had in that cave. And that stupid song was _still_ stuck in his head.

"C'mon, what happened? I know I missed _something._ What changed between the cave-in and when you got out?" He studied them again. "And why are you two not looking at me?"

"_Nothing happened,_ jeez, Sokka!" Brushing past him, Katara hurried on ahead. Sokka frowned and turned to Aang. "What's with her?"

He muttered something that sounded like "Crazy ideas," before starting off in the direction Katara went. Sokka scratched his head and followed them, wondering what could've been weirder than being trapped in a labyrinth with five hippies.

* * *

055. Future

"The real hero is the Avatar."

There he was. He was not the boy she had found frozen solid. He was a fully-realized, all-powerful Avatar, who had ended the war on his own terms. He had saved countless lives. He had saved her own countless times. He had brought the world a bright new future, as Zuko said, "A new era of love and peace."

She saw all this. She saw _him. _And in his eyes, his wise, calming gray eyes, she saw that the future looked very bright, indeed.

* * *

056. Again

The world was spinning, her heart still pounding in her ears, her stomach feeling like it wasn't anchored down. And he was so close…

Giggling, she rolled off him and pulled him out of the snowbank and back over to the penguins waiting by the cliff. "Let's go again!"

* * *

057. Kiss

Katara laughed so hard, she nearly snorted. "Sixteen?! Zuko, you can't be serious! You didn't have your first kiss until you were _sixteen_?!"

Zuko blushed furiously and the laughter continued around the table. "I was a banished prince! I didn't have very much time for dating! Besides," he grew a triumphant smile and pointed to the seat across from him. "Sokka was sixteen, too!"

Sokka folded his arms indignantly. "Yeah, but the first girl I kissed was the Moon Spirit. That earns props."

Toph chuckled. "Yeah, major props. Where'd you find the money to pay her, Sokka?"

As everyone cracked up, Suki gave Sokka a consoling peck on the cheek. "Aww, don't worry, I'll kiss you for no charge."

With a refueled ego, Sokka turned to his sister. "Since _you_ think it's so funny we were sixteen, tell us how old _you_ were when you had your first kiss!" He stood up, finger pointed mockingly. "Oh, that's right! You were kiss-less until seventeen, little sister!"

Without thinking, she retorted, "Fourteen, thank you! And you are still _brain_-less!"

The table was silent and every eye was on Katara. Zuko, Mai, and Suki looked mildly surprised. Toph was trying hard not to break a rib from not laughing. And Sokka looked like he was about to faint.

"W—Wait…fourteen? Who did you kiss when you were fourteen?" he sputtered.

Katara felt her face grow hot. Oh no. How did that slip out? Ohnoohnoohno. "I—I—I—"

"Who?" Sokka demanded, recovering. "Jet? It better not be Jet. Haru? Ew, please no. Teo? Nah…" His eyes narrowed, and now her brother was looking dangerous. "An Earth Kingdom kid? Some Fire Nation schoolboy? The Foaming Mouth Guy From Kyoshi?!"

"I did _not_ need that mental picture," Mai groaned.

"Katara! ANSWER ME!"

Just then, the door burst open and Aang hurried in, chattering apologies for coming late. Taking his usual seat, he looked around the table. "So, what'd I miss?" His one eyebrow quirked when he noticed everyone looking at him and Katara. Why was her face so flushed? And why was Sokka glaring at him? And why was he reaching behind his back—

Aang ducked just in time.

* * *

058. Tired

Groaning, she tugged the blankets over her head, edging away from the fingers prodding her side.

"It's time to wake up," a voice sang much too sweetly. "Come on, Katara. It's morning and you have to get out of bed."

"Don't want to," she mumbled into the pillow. "Tired. Comfortable. Go away." The blankets were promptly yanked off. "Not fair," she growled, curling up to and try preserve the heat already fading from her robe.

"I have water and I'm not afraid to use it," came the reply.

"Don't. You. Dare." It was not reassuring when he only laughed. Fifteen minutes of shaking, poking, and arguing later, he finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, stay in bed then." She heard his footsteps quiet as he started out the room. "It's a shame though, seeing as you slept so late everyone left already and now we're the only two in the house…"

She sat up straight immediately. "Tired? Who said I was tired? I feel completely awake."

* * *

059. Days

They were filled with laughter, joking, hugs, hand-holding, smiles, smirks, kisses on the cheek, kisses on the lips, and they all ending by falling asleep in a warm pair of arms.

And the nights kept getting better…

* * *

060. Ahead

All around him, rolling clouds drifted lazily across the pristine sky, while the sea gently moved below, and with Katara at his side, Aang felt ready for anything on the horizon.


	7. 61 through 70

**These ten are really varied. We go from angst to cute to more angst.**

**61. Okay, so who else was confused when at the beginning of Sozin's Comet (the day after the Gaang saw the play), Katara and Aang went from ruined friendship to acting like nothing happened? And then they go to yelling at each other. I give some explanation.**

**63. The Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula was one of the most intense moments of the whole show, in my opinion. Man, just thinking about it gives me shivers…**

**66. Koh: scariest thing ever. That makeup could rival Ledger's Joker's. Poor Avatar Kuruk :(**

**68. Does anyone remember The Boy in the Iceberg? The very beginning of it all? Anyone else remember how a twelve-year-old who hadn't moved in a century just picked up a girl much taller than him and carried her more than a hundred feet down an exploding ship? Anyone else impressed?**

**You can start reading now ;)**

* * *

061. Behind

He expected it. The next morning, when she slowly walked over to him, looking down.

"Listen, Aang, about last night—"

"What about last night?" He knew it. She was going to try and apologize, to explain herself. She didn't deserve it. What good would a fake apology do? He was ripped in pieces. He didn't care what her excuse was. "You don't have to say anything, Katara. I said something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry I put you on the spot. But it doesn't matter." He gave a smile that almost looked like a grimace. "Let's just put it behind us, alright?"

She looked confused, almost scared. "Really, Aang, I am sorry. I shouldn't have—"

He patted her shoulder (a _friendly_ pat on the shoulder). "It doesn't matter, Katara. I'll get over…it."

Now it was his turn to walk away and leave her broken.

* * *

062. Eyes

Cloudy gray met brilliant blue, and the connection triggered something more powerful than a storm at sea.

* * *

063. Hide

The roar of fire filled the air, heat searing her face. Katara crouched behind the pillar, holding her ears and praying Zuko was right, that Azula was off, and she could use this to beat her.

Because Zuko, immobile on the ground, couldn't help her now.

Katara stayed in the shadows, thoughts racing. _Don't see me don't see me I need time I need to think. _How had this gone so wrong? She almost felt like cursing Zuko, even though he was dying because of her. _We were supposed to take her on together! This shouldn't have happened! We should all have faced this together—_

Aang. Even now, she had no idea where he was, if he had even returned from his disappearance last night. The last she'd seen of him, she had been screaming in his face. And now…

She covered her head, shielding herself from the white-hot blasts from Azula.

And now she might never see him again.

She had to survive. For him. Looking up, Katara saw a coil of chains on the door, and her brain kicked into gear. Leaving the refuge of the pillar, she ran for them, and turned to face the monster of a girl behind her.

"There you are, filthy peasant!"

* * *

064. Games

Sokka felt like he had dropped out of the sky into another dimension. _That_ was his sister? That girl who giggled and blushed and danced and went penguin sledding and had snow fights and smiled even in her sleep? That girl who acted more like five years old than seventeen? Where had the bossy, responsible, uptight Katara he had known his entire life gone to? She couldn't be _that_ girl, the one currently laughing while attempting to tackle her boyfriend in a snowdrift.

Instead, her boyfriend changed sides, and tackled _her_ into the snowdrift. The Katara Sokka knew would've water-whipped the guy in the head, but this girl only laughed harder as she went down. They were both laughing, pelting each other with snow in a small waterbending duel.

Unbelievably, in this strange dimension, Katara was having _fun. _Sokka couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled like that. Or…giggled. It was kind of weird, but…

Her boyfriend stopped his snowball defense long enough to lean in and plant a light kiss on her lips. Katara dropped everything at once, grinning as she leaned her forehead on his tattooed one, just gazing at him and looking so completely, utterly happy.

Sokka was at least satisfied that in whatever dimension this was, the spirits had done something right with this pairing.

* * *

065. Arms

They were wiry muscle, strong at the shoulder, blue lines curling around the elbow, defined along the forearm.

But she loved his hands the most. They were chafed along the knuckles from punches to boulders, calloused in the joints from gripping his staff, scaly in the palms where they'd felt the heat from fireblasts, soft at the fingertips from the healing touch of water, and always, always, warm in hers.

* * *

066. Remember

It happened sometimes. In his sleep, he would unconsciously drift into the Spirit State, reliving a past life. This time he woke up gasping when he finally reentered his body.

That memory had been horrible. Unspeakable. Even more terrible was the pain he felt from it, the pain he had lived eight hundred years ago. The pain of seeing the body, motionless and blank among others on the earthen floor, while the great, coiling form reared in front of him, revealing the beautiful face that now spoke with a voice that wasn't hers, mocking him with a cruel laugh.

He shivered and curled closer to the woman beside him, wrapping his arms around her to feel her even heartbeat against his. She was asleep, but he whispered in her ear anyway, _"I shall never let you be taken from me again."_

* * *

067. Imagine

When she was little, she pictured the man she would marry a tall, handsome warrior, coming home from war. Or he would be a noble, strong, earthbending soldier she would meet when the armies sometimes came to trade.

At twelve, Aang did not remotely resemble either of these images.

At fifteen, he still didn't look like a Water Tribe warrior or a muscle-packed earthbender, and never would.

But he had gotten shockingly tall. And handsome.

And Katara started to picture a different looking husband.

* * *

068. Carry Me With You

Katara had no idea how much she weighed, but at a good head shorter than her Aang had easily just swept her off her feet, airbending them safely down from an exploding Fire Navy ship.

Now that she thought about it, Sokka had tried that once with her and had fallen over from the weight.

And Sokka hadn't gripped her so tightly, either, she remembered, blushing unconsciously. And she hadn't held on to Sokka that securely.

Katara briefly wondered what both boys would think if she asked Aang to pick her up again, just to compare…

* * *

069. Worth

It was only until she came so close to losing him did she realize she couldn't possibly go on without him.

* * *

070. Casual

Aang was finding it extremely difficult to just sit there and not do anything, but Zuko would assign him a death sentence if he saw him pick Katara up and make out with her in front of the entire council assembled for a peace conference.

It got worse because she kept looking across the table at him like that, with that smile and that glint in her eye…

He clenched the glass in his left fist harder. _Stay seated stay seated damn she had to go and wear a new dress stay seated damn it…_


	8. 71 through 80

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! You make me walk around with a suspiciously goofy smile on my face.**

**72. I know it's the most overused line in Avatar fanfiction (maybe **_**al**_**_l_**** fanfiction, who knows?), but…c'mon. I **_**had**_** to.**

**73. And this is the most overused plot in Avatar fanfiction. But just because of all the fun we authors can have with it :P**

* * *

071. Have It All

As the Avatar, he had four elements at his fingertips, thousands of years of knowledge in his head, an unbendable spirit, and connection to another world.

Yet with so much as a look she could render him powerless.

* * *

072. Sunrise

Somehow, her brain shook her awake at this ungodly hour. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to fall back asleep, but to no avail. In defeat, she finally sat up and opened her eyes, to be nearly blinded by the blood-orange of the rising sun.

When the white dots finally faded away and the room came into view, she focused not on the sun but the man watching it, the man who had most likely risen before it had. He too was bathed in the peachy red light, shining like the new day itself.

Aang turned away from the window to smile at her.

"Good morning, Katara."

* * *

073. Friends

Aang looked at him in amusement. "I can't _believe_ you are stooping this low."

"Neither do I," Toph growled, clearly not agreeing with this idea at all.

Sokka scowled at her. "What Toph _really_ means is…pleasepleaseplease help us!" He dropped to the ground and clutched at Aang's shoe. "You're the Avatar, it's your job to help the unfortunate, not to mention your best friends!"

Aang sighed and tugged his foot out of Sokka's grasp. "I am not getting in between you and Katara. It won't be pretty. Besides, it's _your_ fault that you two got wasted last night. _You_ have to deal with the consequences, including having Katara throttle you into the Spirit World."

"Exactly!" Sokka interjected, "If you just calm her down, you'll save us from certain death!"

"Please, Aang!" he cried again, clasping both hands in a begging gesture. "You are the only person who can handle an angry Katara! Will you distract her for…" Sokka did his best impression of a baby moose-lion. "your old pals, Sokka and Toph?"

Aang rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Toph flicked Sokka in the head.

"Nice plan, Meathead. Sugar Queen's still going to kick our butts across the Great Divide for the drinking, and now even more so when Twinkletoes lets it slip we tried to bribe him."

Sokka stood up, rubbing the spot she flicked. "Hey, it's not my fault he went and picked her over us." He stuck out his tongue in the Aang had left. "Some friend."

* * *

074. Start

The floor underneath her feet bucked and she went flying through the air. Just when she thought she was going to be implanted face-first into the ground, she felt her fall slow before she gently came to rest in strong arms. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes to Aang's smiling ones. "My savior," she said praisingly, before sweetly kissing him on the nose.

In the background, an annoyed voice rang out, "Toph! Stop making it so easy for them to have a moment! It's not as if they don't start enough of them!"

* * *

075. Finish

The girl was incredible. In the last hour alone, Pakku had watched her defeat all of her fellow pupils, some twice in a row. She finished all the boys off with a powerful stroke of the hand, becoming one of his quickest and best students by beating everyone.

Well, _almost_ everyone. Pakku supposed even Katara couldn't win against the Avatar, young as he was, with lifetimes of waterbending to his advantage.

But as Pakku watched the two in the next duel, Katara clearly wasn't putting up much effort to resist as the boy easily froze her arms to the ground. And the Avatar even looked like he was taking it easy on _her_…

* * *

076. Stand

He backed away, rising to his feet. "I really should be going."

She frowned, still holding to his hand. "But you don't _have_ to," she whined.

"But I _should_ be," he persisted with a tired smile. She responded with an enticing one of her own.

"But you don't _want_ to." She tugged harder on his hand. "So why _should_ you?" Slowly, she pulled him back down until his stand crumbled.

* * *

077. Tall

"No fair," she pouted, grabbing his shoulders and standing on tiptoe. Even so, they weren't eye level. "It was easier for me to kiss you when you were shorter."

He laughed, and ducked his head to hers, their faces just inches apart.

"Well, now it's easier for _me,_" he replied before proving his point.

* * *

078. Real

He raked his hands through her hair, as if to convince himself she _did_ exist and she _was_ with him.

* * *

079. Truth

Katara twirled the end of her braid around her finger. "Well, I was just nearby, and I heard you were in Omashu, so I figured, why not stop by?"

Aang laughed and shook his head. "My earthbending is nowhere near Toph's, but I can tell you are downright _lying_."

She blushed and he laughed harder. "Alright…would you believe…I heard you were in Omashu and rode four different ships and an ostrich-horse to get here because I really really missed you?"

He looked at her expectantly. "_Fine_, it was only two ships and I took a carriage, but…" She took his hand in both of hers. "I really did miss you."

Aang smiled and pulled her into another tight embrace. "Believable. I would've done the same."

* * *

080. Reflection

He had been meditating for so many years, it was almost a habit. He could sit down, close his eyes, and be in a completely mindless state in mere minutes.

Well, he was _supposed_ to be mindless. It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate.

This was exactly Katara's plan as she traced her hands down his shoulders and chest, around the edge of his collar, over his eyelids and lips. Nope, still no response. She leaned in from behind him and began to kiss a line from his temple down his neck, fingers still stroking along his torso. Stupid Avatar wasn't moving. She shifted, shrugging her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly while she skimmed her nose around the curve of his ear, breathing deeply.

One gray eye peeked out at her.

"That is very distracting."


	9. 81 through 90

**Quick! Before you read!**

http: / / audio . avatarspiritmedia .net/Four(insert percentage sign here)Seasons . mp3

**(and remember to take out the spaces (and agh the stupid percent sign won't work either))**

* * *

081. Water

She was angry. He could feel it in his heightened senses, that beneath their feet the ice was cracking.

So Aang went with instinct, bending to her height. "Calm down now. It's not the end of the world. We can fix it together, alright?" He peered into her eyes, and then tweaked her earlobe. "C'mon, where's my happy, smiling, pretty girl?"

She visibly relaxed, smiling sheepishly. Aang kissed her forehead and handed the broken doll to her. "Sorry, Dad," the little girl said, reaching up to be held. Aang complied, hoisting her up on his shoulders.

"It's fine. You are exactly like your mother, you know," he said as they started off, Aang mending the cracked sidewalk with a sweep of his hand. "Now, let's go find her so we can fix your doll and punish your brothers."

* * *

082. Heal

Katara winced as his hands closed around her wrists and forced them into the bowl. Beyond her control, the water shone and moved, encasing her hands in a bright blue glow.

Once the feeling subsided, she wrenched her hands away, examining them. Every scratch, cut, and scar had been healed, restoring her palms to flawless skin again. And they would stay that way, for moments before when he had discovered her, he had first taken the knife and melted it to a useless lump of metal in his fist.

She sat there, clenching and stretching her wet fingers. She heard slow shuffling, and he had knelt in front of her.

"_Why?"_ She could not meet his eyes.

"I—I don't know. I felt so empty. I hated it. I thought if I didn't fill it, other things would." A bitter tear trekked across her cheek. "Bloodbending. I can't forget it. Every full moon gives me power, and I'm so empty…" She bit her lip, trying to stop the sob. "I'm empty, and the power can take over. It can take over and I'll hurt everyone. I couldn't let that happen. I needed control."

He took her face in his hands, made her look at him.

"No. You let the pain take over instead."

The tears kept coming, one rolling after the other. "B—but I can't feel. I need to feel something, _anything_. I'd rather suffer than become a monster." Her clogged throat burned with the words. He pulled her to him, cradling her while she cried.

"You are not a monster. You do not need to suffer." He paused to softly kiss her on the lips. "And if you are empty, I'll fill the emptiness."

They held each other for the rest of the night, healing hearts with unmarred hands.

* * *

083. Wound

Hakoda watched the couple. They seemed made for each other, perfect compliments. The man made her laugh, dried her tears. The woman held him up, gave him strength.

He was happy for them, he couldn't deny it. But he prayed to all the Spirits his daughter's love would not end like his.

* * *

084. Breathe In

Sometimes, she became so caught up in his touch, his smell, his heat, his embrace, while they kissed that he'd have to pull away and remind her.

* * *

085. Burn

She wondered how in the world one smile from him could make her cheeks so hot so quickly.

* * *

086. She

Aang felt exhausted, sore, and very cold. _Very_ cold. Why was he so cold? Whatever he was lying on was slippery, cold, and wet. Oh. Snow.

He'd been flying to the South Pole. The storm. He must've washed up on an ice floe or something. He hoped he hadn't disturbed the penguins chattering around him.

Wait. Penguins didn't have voices. They couldn't talk for that matter, either. Or argue. Who was arguing? One voice was high and slightly sour. A teenaged boy. The other was gentle, but strong. A girl.

He opened his eyes and saw a teenaged boy and a girl. Obviously from the Southern Water Tribe.

And the girl was…prettier than her voice. She was leaning over him and she was warm, a welcome contrast to the icy wind. And her eyes were so big and such a lovely blue…

As sore, cold, and tired Aang was, he was quite glad he had woken up.

* * *

087. Wait

"So, two years," Katara pondered. "I suppose it's not that long."

"Well, considering it took a century to stop the war, and about a year and a half to have our first _real_ kiss, and then another three and a half years for me to finally get the guts to propose…" Aang grinned. "The two years will go by in a flash. I'll be eighteen and you'll be twenty, and we'll all of sudden be married."

She smiled as if the word itself tickled her lips. "It will be worth the wait then." She leaned against his shoulder. "And just imagine how time will fly in the next few years before the kids start coming…"

* * *

088. Ring

"Airbending moves in circles. You have to keep the energy in a continuous flow."

But the sphere of air Aang had been forming for demonstration disbanded when a ring of water suddenly wrapped around him, tying his hands together. "What the—" Then he noticed the band of water had tied him to a very impish-looking Katara.

"Oh," she said, nodding as her arms wrapped around him as well. "I think I have the concept down."

* * *

089. Circle

_Winter_

It was freezing, but what did she care? Aang was always warm.

_Spring_

He gawked at how amazing Katara looked with just a few blossoms in her hair.

_Summer_

They lie together in the cool grass, without care or worry.

_And Fall_

Leaves scattered as they raced through the woods, laughing.

_Four seasons_

The world was always changing, but Aang remained steadfast at her side.

_Four loves_

With each passing day, he fell in love with Katara over and over again.

* * *

090. Flow

The breeze picked up, and the waves increased, as Aang and Katara danced.


	10. 91 through 100

**Ah, my own finale to the story of Avatar :)**

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful, heartwarming reviews, and thanks for any more in the future. It was tough, but I came up with 100 ways to describe Aang and Katara. It was a throughly excellent welcome to FF and fanfiction. **

**What can I say? The last word says it all.**

* * *

091. Stability

Sokka cringed when he put weight on his bad leg. It was definitely broken, most likely in several places. He leaned heavily to his right, attempting to hop.

Wordlessly, Suki came to his side and draped his arm across her shoulders, giving him something to lean on. He gratefully gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." Sokka swerved his head, trying to look over her shoulder. "Man, if there was ever a time to be grateful for a waterbending sister with healing powers. Where's Katara?"

Suki smiled. "You'll have to wait. Katara's a little preoccupied."

Sokka found her among the crowd of people surrounding the airship. His sister was on her knees, sobbing in pure relief. She would have slumped to the ground completely if she was not leaning on Aang, crying into his shoulder, while he calmly held her, whispering like a mantra, "I'm okay, Katara. Everyone's fine, it's all over."

Sokka beamed and tightened his arm around Suki. For Katara, he was willing to hold on a little longer.

* * *

092. Lifetime

"But I'm so…_confused._ I really like him, and I know he likes me, but why doesn't he _do_ anything about it?"

Avatar Aang smiled apologetically at her. "Ah, young men are strange. We try to seem invincible, but our knees quake at even the thought of being around a girl. Especially the pretty ones, such as yourself."

She smiled in thanks for the complement. Aang put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Love is hard, when you are young."

He turned to the scene before them, and so did she. A teenaged Avatar Aang hopped off his sky bison, to be nearly tackled by a Water Tribe girl. Laughing, he picked her up and spun her around. The two smiled blissfully, and the girl pulled him from the hug into a passionate kiss.

Avatar Aang looked back to the girl beside him, his present reincarnation. "But it gets better with every lifetime."

* * *

093. One

It was the title everyone knew him by: the last airbender. The one survivor of the massacre of an entire race. The only person alive who could bend the winds to his will.

Aang held the tiny baby in his arms. Gradually, the infant stopped crying, and the wind died down.

Aang smiled when the child was asleep, and there was nothing but a soft breeze.

"Now, there are two."

* * *

094. Sense

"Ow!" A sharp punch to the arm and the small girl behind it greeted him as he entered the room. "What?"

Half of Toph's mouth rose as she jerked her finger in the direction behind him. He turned around to see Katara, bending over Sokka's "improved" painting. She saw him and flashed a blushed smile and the entire memory of what happened on the balcony moments before filled his head. He turned back to Toph. Her smirk was etched smugly across her face.

Aang felt himself blushing when he realized they'd been standing on a _stone_ balcony.

In response, she gave his arm another punch, lighter this time.

"Well, _finally,_ Twinkletoes," she mumbled, and smartly ambled back over to the table.

* * *

095. For You

Aang wasn't so sure that he had done the right thing. After all, Katara had strictly told him that she didn't want and wouldn't accept gifts.

But he knew she liked it, because she teared up and flung herself at him.

"_Yes."_

He smiled and felt like his heart would explode as he gently tied the necklace on, and the pure _love_ on her face told Aang this had definitely been the perfect gift.

* * *

096. Deeper

She was a waterbender, and therefore she should be able to keep from drowning. But this was ecstasy, and the more she needed to breathe, the deeper she wanted to sink.

Drowning felt so _good._

* * *

097. Love

"_How_ much do I love you?" He smirked. "I could name one hundred words."

She put her hands on her hips, flirtily egging him on. "Oh _really,_ now. I could name one hundred more."

"I could sing hundred songs."

"I could tell one hundred stories."

"I'd love you for another hundred years."

"I'd tell you one hundred times a day."

"I'll tell you one hundred right now," he said grinning, quickly gathering her in his arms. He pulled her into a breathless kiss. "One." And another. "Two." And another. "Three…"

It wasn't long before they both lost count.

* * *

098. Write

She was going to postpone this as long as she could. "Are you sure you have everything packed?"

Aang patted himself up and down. "Let's see…clothes on my back, glider, Appa, and Momo. Yep, I have everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Remind me to kick Zuko for giving you a dry sense of humor. Do you have a map?"

He pulled one out of his sleeve with a flourish. "Alright…do you have…"

"Food, yes. Water, yes. Sleeping bag, Appa." He tweaked one of her hair loops. "I'm set to go. You just haven't said your good-bye yet."

She sighed and drew him into a long embrace. He stroked her back lightly, as reluctant to let go as she was.

Suddenly, she pulled back. "And you'll write? Every day, if you can?"

Aang broke away to rummage through Appa's saddle. Grinning, he showed her what looked like at least forty scrolls tied down to an inkbottle and brush.

"Katara, I'm way ahead of you."

* * *

099. Letter

The boy bit his tongue in concentration as he moved the brush across the paper, dark ink spelling out the letters and characters.

_Wind, _he wrote._ Water. Home. Temple. Family. Flying. Lemur. Snow._

With the careful addition of each word, he thought of another.

_Sword. Boomerang. Belt. Fan. Mask. _

_Ships. Campfire. Stories. War. Peace._

The page was quickly filled. Finishing the assignment was the hardest. But finally, the boy thought of what tied all of his words together, and painted it neatly in the center of the page.

_When My Parents Met On An Iceberg._

* * *

100. Promise

Sometimes, all they wanted and needed was each other.

"I love you," she whispered, warm breath on his cheek.

"I love you," he murmured.

She shifted, their faces perfectly aligned and arms snug around neck and waist.

"Will you always?"

His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"I promise."

They melded together, complete.


End file.
